This invention relates to an encased product and method and apparatus for encasing same.
Presently known product encasing devices include a stuffing tube, a pump for pumping plastic product through the stuffing tube, a rotary chuck in front of the discharge end of the stuffing tube, linking apparatus for linking the filled casing, and looping apparatus for arranging the links in loops. As an addition to the use of a rotary chuck, some devices utilize a rotating stuffing tube which imparts rotation to the stuffed casing prior to the time that the casing is linked in the linking apparatus.
In these prior devices, a tubular casing is compressed in accordian-like fashion over the stuffing tube and includes one unfolded end protruding beyond the discharge end of the stuffing tube. As the product issues from the discharge end of the stuffing tube, it fills the portion of the casing protruding beyond the end of the stuffing tube, thereby filling the casing and propelling it away from the discharge end of the tube so that additional portions of casings will be unfolded and carried beyond the end of the tube.
The casings for making skinless franks, as well as edible casings for other kinds of sausage, are presently made in a tubular shape prior to being fitted over the end of the stuffing tube. Because of this tubular shape, it is difficult to treat the casing from both sides of the casing material. Also, in order to permit a substantial length of casing to be mounted on the tube, it is necessary to shirr the casing (wrinkle the casing so that it condenses into a short length) into a stick form so that a considerable length of casing can be placed on the horn, usually up to 100 feet or more. This shirring process is expensive and time-consuming, and the casing is bulky and in a fragile condition for shipping. During the stuffing and linking process these sticks or shirred casings are placed on a stuffing horn and rotated at a substantial speed to facilitate twisting of the casing at intervals after it has been filled in order to form links.
The above described method for placing the casing on the stuffing tube in shirred form, also has the disadvantage that the length of casing is somewhat limited. As each length of casing has been used up, it is necessary to shut down the machine so that an additional stick of shirred casing can be fitted over the stuffing tube.
It has been known that casings could be produced in a flat ribbon form and supplied in rolls which are thousands of feet in length. However, there has heretofore not been a conventient means for applying this casing to the stuffing tube in a form that will provide a cylindrical casing. This has been impractical prior to the present invention because the casing must be rotated in order to form a twisted link. Prior to the invention of application Ser. No. 644,218, filed Aug. 24, 1984, no practical means has been provided for applying the ribbon of casing to the stuffing tube, while at the same time permitting the casing to be rotated for forming the twisted link. However, the adhesive used in that invention and applied to the edges of the helically formed ribbon material, requires a very delicate and difficult operation.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved encased product and method and apparatus for encasing same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus that will form a flat ribbon of casing material into a cylindrical casing while at the same time permitting the cylindrical casing to be filled with product, rotated and twisted into a plurality of sausage links, wherein the use of an adhesive on the ribbon is not required.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus which will permit the forming of an elongated ribbon of casing material into a plurality of helical revolutions with the side edges of the ribbon within each one of the helical revolutions engaging and overlapping the side edges of the adjacent helical revolutions of the ribbon so as to form a cylindrical casing through the combined effect of inherent cohesiveness of the overlapped ribbon and the outward pressure of the material placed in the casing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus which comprises a casing feed means which can be adjusted so as to change the angle of the helical revolutions at which the casing is wrapped around the stuffing tube.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus which will permit the formation of a cylindrical casing on a stuffing tube from a continuous strip of casing material regardless of whether or not the stuffing tube is stationary or rotating.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus which includes a stationary casing feed means, means for rotating the casing after it is filled, and linking means which grasps the rotating filled casing and permits the casing to twist and form a link.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus wherein the forward speed of the tubular casing is controlled by the linking mechanism and the rotating speed of the tubular casing determines the lateral or transverse movement of the casing ribbon.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus wherein the rotational speed of the casing and the longitudinal speed of the casing may be manipulated to produce a tubular casing of desired diameter and rotational speed so as to result in the desired number of helical revolutions of casing strip within each link and so as also to provide the desired length of sausage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus which will reduce the cost of casing for forming sausage links.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and an apparatus which will permit the forming of an elongated ribbon of casing material with the side edges thereof engaging and overlapping to form a cylindrical casing through the combined effect of inherent frictional cohesiveness of the overlapped ribbon and the outward pressure of the material placed in the casing wherein the cohesiveness is enhanced by the humidity or dampness of the ribbon.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means for applying moisture to the ribbon as the ribbon is introduced into the product encasing machine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sealed cartridge containing ribbon to be used for encasing the product wherein a predetermined amount of humidity or moisture is imposed on the ribbon in the sealed cartridge wherein the humidity is maintained until the cartridge is opened for use in conjunction with the product encasing machine.